


Как у нас дома

by Waka_Baka



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship/Love, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waka_Baka/pseuds/Waka_Baka
Summary: Чем пахнет Джемин? Он пахнет их совместным детством: растертой между ладонями травой, древесной смолой, ржавыми качелями во дворе, рисовыми булочками на пару, которые Джемин воровал в лавочке недалеко от приюта. Джено любит этот запах, любит каждую мелочь, из которых состоит Джемин.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Как у нас дома

— Я — джинн, исполняю желания, — говорит Джемин торжественным голосом, вырастая над кроватью. Нити бисера и драгоценных камней перекатываются по его лицу, отражая солнечный свет. — Что вам угодно, мой господин?

Джено хохочет и прячется под одеяло. Джемин складывает ладони вместе, кланяется, замирает прямо над головой Джено, так что нити на его маске ложатся на лоб. Он не улыбается, но его глаза смеются. Джено протягивает к нему руку и тянет на себя, усаживает Джемина на кровать.

— Знаю я вас, джиннов! Не хочу оказаться в бутылке, — улыбается вместо него Джено и отворачивается, делая вид, что не хочет разговаривать. Хотелось бы сесть, чтобы не задирать голову, когда хочется посмотреть на Джемина, но врач велел ему лежать.

Джемин сползает на пол и кладет подбородок на сложенные руки. Сидеть на холодном полу неудобно, но так их лица оказываются на одном уровне.

— Я добрый джинн, — уверяет Джемин. — Я ничего не возьму взамен.

— Добрых джиннов не бывает. Вы все подлые и коварные, — Джено все же поворачивается, убирает нити с правого глаза Джемина, заправляет их за ухо вместе с волосами. — Где ты ее взял?

— Спер со съемочной площадки, — просто признается Джемин. На секунду между его бровями мелькает морщинка — отражение эмоций Джено, который хмурится и убирает руки от его лица.

— Опять? — вздыхает Джено. — Сколько раз говорить тебе…

— Воровать — плохо, да-да, — Джемин надувает губы, склоняет голову на бок, от чего нити выбиваются и снова мешаются с челкой. Джено смотрит, как камни и бисеринки играют в его белых волосах. Он не может оторвать от них взгляда. — Но тебе ведь она понравилась.

— Мы не в приюте, Джемин. Ты мог просто попросить, — упрекает его Джено. — Тебя серьезно накажут, если поймают.

— Я просто хотел тебя развеселить, — отвечает Джемин, и Джено больше не может на него сердиться. Его вообще бесполезно в чем-то обвинять — он умудряется находить оправдание всему, что делает, и переубедить его невозможно. Эта его упрямая черта всегда раздражала Джено. Она же ему и нравилась.

— У тебя получилось, — Джено стягивает маску с Джемина и надевает ее на себя. — Как я выгляжу?

— Вау, секси, — тянет Джемин, и Джено снова глухо смеется в подушку. 

Эта маска, совсем не прикрывавшая волос и едва скрывающая половину лица, была на Джемине вместо вуали. Они снимались для нового альбома несколько дней — сначала концептуальные фотографии для соцсетей, а потом клип на заглавную песню. Они вовсю готовились к камбэку и должны были появиться на еженедельном шоу, но Джено неудачно упал с гироскутера и повредил колено. А потом у него началась течка, и выпуск альбома решили отложить. Джено очень расстроился, ему казалось, что он подводит команду, отлеживается в медицинском крыле, пока остальные вкалывают в поте лица. Он даже почти уговорил медбрата дать ему подавители, но в последний момент их заметил врач и дал обоим нагоняй. Джено, привыкший к ежедневному труду в приюте и затем тренировкам и занятиям в Корпорации, с трудом выносил безделье. Противнее всего оказалось остаться в одиночестве. Джено выл и лез на стены, чтобы не начать выламывать дверь своей палаты. Лишь когда пик течки остался позади, Джено разрешили увидеться с друзьями. Первым к нему, конечно же, пришел Джемин.

— Жду приказов, мой господин, — Джемин снова входит в образ, хотя маска уже лежит на тумбочке Джено, и солнечные зайчики играют на потолке. Его голос становится ниже и глубже, таким он обычно зачитывает свои партии в песнях.

Джено хмурится, теперь уже не понарошку. Ему не нравится, когда Джемин играет с опасными вещами.

— Верни ее. Не хочу, чтобы тебя выгнали из-за твоей привычки подбирать все, что плохо лежит. — Подумав, он добавляет: — Только сделай это незаметно.

— Слушаю и повинуюсь, — Джемин безмятежно улыбается, глядя куда-то мимо Джено. — Меня ни разу не ловили, кстати. Я хочу стать фокусником, когда вырасту.

— Мы же уже выросли, дурак, — Джено ерошит выжженные от многократных покрасок волосы Джено, задерживает руку на его щеке. Джемин поворачивает голову и трется носом о ладонь.

— Я знаю, просто…

Джемин не продолжает. Джено знает, о чем он хочет сказать. Они не переживали этого промежутка между детством и зрелостью, из детей сразу превратившись во взрослых. Джено никогда не задумывался толком, чем бы он хотел заниматься в будущем, ему было в общем-то все равно, ведь он всегда — всю жизнь, с самого раннего детства — следовал за Джемином. Даже течки у них начались примерно в одно и то же время с отрывом в месяц — у Джено в пятнадцать, а у Джемина в четырнадцать. Их уже давно присмотрели корпоративные рекруты, проводившие открытые прослушивания, к тому же принимать на стажировку детей-сирот в последнее время стало распространенным явлением. Джемин любил музыку, учителя хвалили его чувство ритма и стиль рэпа, Джено красиво танцевал и немного писал песни. Поэтому, когда воспитатель сказал, что они оба перейдут в собственность Корпорации, Джено даже обрадовался. Меньше всего он хотел расставаться с Джемином, а так они могли оставаться вместе и дальше.

— Знаешь, что я еще хочу сделать, когда вырасту? — неожиданно продолжает Джемин. Его глаза закрыты, плечи расслаблены. Несмотря на это, Джено кажется, что он волнуется.

— Что?

— Жениться на тебе.

Очередная дурацкая шутка, но в этот раз Джено не смешно. Он знаком с Джемином столько, сколько себя помнит, но даже он не всегда понимает, когда Джемин серьезен, а когда просто придуривается. Джено пытается скрыть смущение, прикидывается занудой:

— Омега не может жениться на омеге, — Джено убирает руку и прячет ее под одеяло. На ладони остается тепло джеминовской щеки.

— Тогда я бы хотел родиться альфой, только чтобы жениться на тебе.

— Если бы ты был альфой, нас бы разлучили, — вздыхает Джено. — Да и тебя бы не подпустили ко мне во время течки.

— Пожалуй, ты прав, — отвечает Джемин и, наконец, открывает глаза. Вдруг он поднимается, скидывает с Джено одеяло и начинает его щекотать. — Тут есть множество плюсов!

— Перестань, Джемин! — в голос стонет Джено, вертится ужом, пытаясь уйти от прикосновений. Больше него щекотки боялся только Чэнлэ, а остальные этим бесстыдно пользовались. Ренджун всегда запускал руки Джено подмышки, как только тот начинал его бесить. Донхек и вовсе при любом удобном случае тыкал его под ребра, наслаждаясь жалобным визгом, который вырывался из Джено каждый раз. Джемин обычно не прибегает к этому низкому приему, но сегодня у него игривое настроение, поэтому он не прекращает.

Джемин залезает на него верхом, прижимает его собой, не давая упасть с кровати. Джено задыхается от смеха, из глаз текут слезы. Он почти не дышит, когда Джемин перехватывает его ослабшие руки и придавливает их своими.

— А еще представь, — Джено все еще дышит через раз, смаргивает выступившие слезы, — ты бы все время смотрел на меня только через вуаль. А когда я покрылся бы морщинами и больше уже не мог скакать по сцене, мне бы, может, разрешили завести семью. Нет, лучше уж нам обоим быть омегами.

— Да, — улыбается Джемин и смотрит куда-то ниже глаз Джено.

— Кстати, говорят, у нас есть свой особенный запах, — Джено не знает, почему Джемин не отпускает его, но ему удобно, так что он не пытается выбраться из-под него. — Интересно, чем пахну я?

— Ты пахнешь… домом, — Джемин становится задумчивым и грустным.

Джено ерзает, разгибая больную ногу. Поднимает брови вопросительно — когда лицо Джемина так близко, он не может думать.

— Это как? — решает спросить Джено.

— Не знаю, — Джемин пожимает плечами. — Это очень приятный запах. Теплый. Запах покоя и безопасности. Я думал, что он исходит от стен приюта, но в нашей комнате в корпоративном доме тоже так пахнет. Это ты всегда приносишь его с собой.

Джено молчит, обдумывая услышанное. Он не слышит собственного запаха, но верит Джемину на слово. Чем же пахнет Джемин? Джено пытается вспомнить. Он пахнет их совместным детством: растертой между ладонями травой, древесной смолой, ржавыми качелями во дворе, рисовыми булочками на пару, которые Джемин воровал в лавочке недалеко от приюта. Джено любит этот запах, любит каждую мелочь, из которых состоит Джемин. В сравнении с Ренджуном и Чэнлэ их жизнь до корпорации вряд ли назовешь счастливой, но у них всегда было то, чего не было у других омег. 

Джено смотрит на Джемина снизу-вверх, не двигается и молча ждет, что будет дальше. Мимо открытого окна с криком проносятся птицы. 

— Повезло, что я омега. Иначе я бы не смог сделать так. 

И тут Джемин наклоняется, накрывает губы Джено своими. Они делали так много раз — дружеский чмок как проявление нежности не считался чем-то зазорным. Но вместо того, чтобы быстро прижаться к губам и отодвинуться, Джемин замирает. Джено зажмуривается и перестает дышать, когда губы Джемина вдруг начинают двигаться. Он не пытается отстранить его от себя — Джемин теплый и ласковый, чувствовать его на себе неожиданно приятно. В памяти вспыхивает похожая сцена из старого фильма, который они однажды видели детьми: мужчина и женщина, застывшие в поцелуе посреди разрушенного города. Джемин весь фильм гнусно хихикал, но на этой сцене замолчал. Романтические фильмы больше не снимали, поэтому тогда они не поняли, что актеры на экране изображали влюбленных. Они поняли все гораздо позже: когда случайно подсмотрели, как один из старших омег, чье имя они всегда произносили вполголоса и даже с каким-то суеверным страхом, откидывает вуаль и целует охранника, дежурившего у котельной. Чувства, невольными свидетелями которых они стали, были запретными — незамужние омеги не могут касаться чужих альф, а те двое обнимались так жадно и отчаянно, будто расставались навсегда. Выходит, Джемин запомнил увиденное и решил повторить то, что делали эти взрослые. 

Джено заставляет себя сделать выдох. Он дрожит, ему жарко, но руки, по-прежнему придавленные Джемином, похолодели и затекли. Он осторожно двигает губами в ответ, и Джемин обвивает его плечи руками, заключая в объятия. Джено кажется, что его сердце сейчас остановится. Он чувствует, как простыня под ним становится мокрой. 

У Джено течка. Вот только его тело не должно реагировать на Джемина таким образом. Джемин — омега, такой же, как и он сам. 

— Джено… — шепчет Джемин и целует его снова. 

Джено кладет освобожденные руки на его спину, гладит острые лопатки. Они дышат в унисон, сбито и тяжело, кажется, что проходят века и тысячелетия, прежде чем в коридоре раздаются шаги, приближающиеся к двери. Джемин как раз успевает соскочить на пол, схватить маску с тумбочки и спрятать ее в рукав накидки, как в палату входит врач, окидывает обстановку усталым равнодушным взглядом и приказывает:

— Джемин-ши, пора на выход. 

— До встречи, — как ни в чем не бывало, подмигивает Джемин и вытягивает руку с выставленным указательным пальцем. 

Их старая игра. Джено поправляет одеяло, кусает губы и касается кончика пальца Джемина своим, не вставая с кровати. 

— У меня есть еще два желания! — кричит Джено вслед, пока Джемин проносится мимо врача и исчезает в коридоре. 

Его дьявольский смех отражается от стен коридора, заставляя врача недоуменно качать головой.


End file.
